Ohayo gozaimasu,ai
by Doping Panda
Summary: Kitty invites shorty for a sleep over.(Very crappy summary i know)Please enjoy,R&R! yuri warning


Ohayo Gozaimasu,ai  
  
By:Bubblegum Kitty-N  
  
Konnichiwa minna!!! . okay,this is my first time writing a fic so i hope you all enjoy! and please read & review! Please and thank you!.....sorry if my spelling is wrong!...And i dedicate this to my friend SatoYume this for you girl!! i hope you like it! it took me awhile to write,but i hope you enjoy! anyway,people start reading!!  
  
====================  
  
She walked to the door and stood for a moment before making any movements.She took in a deep breath,and raised a fist as she knocked on the door loudly.  
  
"Coming!," the voice called from the other side,it was a females voice.She stood still waiting for the door to open.She thought to herself for a moment as the door swung open,and there stood a tall female figure.She had soft blue eyes and green hair,she had a smile on her face as always."Well,come in then" she said as the brunette walked in taking off her blue sneakers.  
  
"Hello" greeted the brunette as she smiled.  
  
"Hello," replied the green haired girl smiling back."Oh,you can put your bag up in the room" she said   
  
"No..its okay,i'll just leave it down here for now" she said placing the bag by her sneakers.  
  
"So? how have you been?" asked the blue eyed beauty  
  
"I'm okay," she replied and asked "And you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good," the blue eyed girl said "So what do want to do?" she asked as they walked into the living room where the green haired girl had dropped herself on the navy blue couch.  
  
"We can watch a movie" the brunette suggested  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Hmmm?....," she mumbled "What about....Ringu?" she asked pulling out the case (It was the only thing I could think of,I tried to write this fic in a hurry so I could sleep!)  
  
the green haired girl shrugged slightly "Okay," she said sitting up and waited for the brunette to sit next to her."Do you want snacks?" she asked tilting her head trying to look cute as the little brunette nodded.  
  
"Yup!," she said placing her hand on her tummy "Taberuzo! Nomuzo!," She said placing herself on the couch.As the brunette waited for the food to come she had started the movie "Hurry up kitty!!..you going to miss the movie!!" she called  
  
"I'm coming" she replied grabbing the bowl of popcorn,the two cans of pepsi,and some candy.'Of course the candy she'll eat..' kitty thought to herself as a smile curved her lips. She entered the living room to see the brunette bouncing on the couch happily.  
  
"Your here! and i'm here! were both here! yay!," she said happily grabbing the bowl "And you brought food"   
  
Later that night  
  
Kitty and shorty sat up in her room,getting ready for bed.Just as kitty was entering her room she spotted shorty bouncing on her bed and singing from hyperness.  
  
"So i'm a squirrel,and your not,you don't have a fluffy tail" she sang as kitty stopped her  
  
"Shorty! stop bouncing in my bed!" she commanded as shorty stopped and smiled  
  
"Just havin' a little fun..zats all," she said in a cheap fench accent and lightly patted kitty's face and stepped off. "I'm going to brush my teeth now" she said walking out of the room with her blue toothbrush.She walked down the hall humming a song...in fact she thought of kitty while she walked and hummed.She entered the washroom and began brushing her teeth while still humming.After brushing her teeth she returned to the room to see kitty laying on her bed half asleep already."You can't die on me" shorty said running to her side.  
  
"I'm not going to die" kitty said  
  
"Zats good," shorty said in the french accent "Well,time for sleep" she said as kitty rolled over so she could fit on the bed.  
  
"Night shorty" kitty said quietly   
  
"Night kitty" replied shorty as kitty turned the lamp off.As darkness covered the room shorty,being the only one awake and lively,she layed there and began humming until she fell asleep.  
  
Three hours later  
  
It was around 3 a.m now as kitty lay awake and watched the little brunette sleep.She lightly placed a hand on her face as the brunette's eyes slowly fluttered open to the brunette smiling at her.   
  
"What time is it?" she asked looking at kitty.  
  
"Around three" she replied softly as shorty smiled and stretched.  
  
"Well,morning" she said still half asleep  
  
"Good morning love," kitty replied as shorty placed her arms around her waist.As kitty layed embraced by shorty's hug kitty had placed a hand on her head and ran her fingers through shorty's hair.Both girls had layed for awhile now before any of them made a move.As shorty layed happily holding kitty in her arms she looked up at kitty as she slowly leaned in on shorty,then their lips met.Pulling apart after the kiss,kitty smiled at  
  
shorty and knew what words she had wanted to say."I love you" kitty whispered in here ear.  
  
"I love you too,kitty" she said softly while kitty placed a kiss on her forehead and fell back asleep afterwards wrapped in eachothers arms.  
  
Done  
  
There i'm done now!! i can go to sleep now!! yay!!....anyway,i hope all that read enjoyed it.And i thank you all that reviewed.It was pretty crappy i know! but it was the best that i could do.SatoYume I hope you liked it! cuz' this is the best that i could do! But then i'll try to do my best next time!...  
  
And bai-bai for now people!! Big Waves 


End file.
